A Twist of Fate
by lovebooks4351
Summary: Samantha and her best friend Nellie have returned to the town they grew up in to look for husbands. Samantha wants to marry for love and still has not given up her tomboyish ways. Then, she run into a surprise visitor, which complicates PLETE :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I would love to, but I DO NOT own American Girl or ANY of their characters.**

Chapter 1: Surprises and Tree Climbing

**Nellie POV**

Samantha ran down the street laughing with her best friend and adopted sister, Nellie.

"Oh Samantha, we really must get to the dress shop." I shouted.

"Relax, Nellie, let's have fun!"

In the eight years Nellie had known Samantha,she really had not changed at all. Now both of them young ladies, they were back in the town they had grown up in with dreams of catching a husband in mind. Well, not in Samantha's or Nellie's mind, but rather in her grandmother's. Grandmary considered Nellie her own both, especially Samantha, had grown into shockingly beautiful women and had attracted interest from all sorts of men in the short two weeks they had been here. There had even been several marriage proposals, all of them rejected by Samantha and her Grandmary, who laid claim that none of the young men were good enough for neither Samantha nor Nellie.

As Nellie walked along, she noticed the slight bounce in Samantha's step. She had grown out of most of her tomboyish ways, but some still remained. Like what she was currently doing at the moment, climbing up the very tall tree as carefully as she could, without ripping her stockings. "Samantha!", Nellie hissed, "Someone may see you! Grandmary won't be happy." Oh, relax Nellie- There's nobody around." Just then, with a yelp, Samantha fell out of the tree- into a very handsome young man's waiting arms.

Samantha's eyes opened and widened when she realized she had not hit the ground and was instead being held in a man's arms. He was surprisingly tall too, even taller than Samantha. To her surprise, instead of giving Samantha trouble about the fact that she had been climbing the tree, the man said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You should be more careful when climbing trees. It's all about how you maneuver yourself." Samantha burst out laughing. "Yeah, it probably is not the most ladylike thing to do, but it is definitely very exhilarating."As the man put her down, he said with a wink"I didn't happen to catch your name. I make it a habit to know the names of the most beautiful young women in this area." Not one to be impressed with the flirtatious compliments men set her, Samantha boldly said "Why should I tell you? You certainly are straight forward. Besides, I only talk to humble men. However, you did save me from the tree, which was a bit chivalrous. I guess it's a good enough reason." The man smiled as if he is enjoying their little match of wills. _They certainly are alike, _Nellie noted from the side, _Both too stubborn for their own good. _"Perhaps if I tell you my name first, you will tell me yours. I am Eddie Ryland, the one and only.", the man, now known as Eddie, said. Samantha had a stunned expression on her face that probably matched mine. "What?" he asked confused. She then did something so unladylike that it would have shocked anybody. She stomped on his foot with all her might and ran pulling me along.

**This is my first fan fiction. I have always loved the idea of Samantha and Eddie getting together. What did you think, should I continue? Let me know and thanks sooo much for reading! I really appreciate it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own American Girl or any of their characters.**

Chapter 2: Identities Revealed

**Nellie POV**

I followed Samantha all the way to Grandmary's house, where she stopped and sat down by the bushes.

"Oh, I can't believe the nerve of Eddie. Coming on to me like that!" Samantha said.

"Um, you were kind of flirting with him, too." I said provoking a glare from Samantha, "Also, don't you think your'e maybe being a touch dramatic?"

Samantha's eyes widened; she hated being called dramatic. "Well, how was I supposed to know he still lived here. I haven't seen him for years."

I sat down next to Samantha and said "Why does it bother you so much anyways?"

"Well, we have to get married soon, and I don't want to get married off to just any person who comes my way, and then when I saw EddieI thought maybe-"

"Oh my gosh, you thought _Eddie Ryland _might be a good person to _marry_!" I shrieked.

"Oh, be quiet, Nellie! The whole neighborhood can probably hear you.", Samantha

sighed, putting her head in her lap.

**Eddie POV**

I stood holding my aching foot as the girl and her best friend disappeared. I was dumbfounded. No other girl had ever refused my charm and challenged me like that before...and I kind of liked it. I found myself smiling. There, had been something familiar about that girl. Something I couldn't put my finger on. She could have been walking from the dress shop; maybe, the owner would know who they were. He stopped inside, bending under the doorway. _Her tallness also had been nice... _

The owner, Barbara, seemed surprised to see him there. After all, it _was_ a dress shop.

"Has a girl come in here that was pretty tall, had brown hair, and was wearing pink dress, by chance?"

Barbara appraised him thoughtfully. Then, recognition flashed across her face-then surprise.

"Ah, you must be referring to Samantha Parkington- she was scheduled to come in this afternoon."

Wait, what? He had not seen Samantha since he was a boy. He had always had a crush on her, and went out of his way to get her attention. He grinned remembering the ice cream incident. Then , he winced, realizing that was probably what explained her running away.

Barbara continued, "She is back in town to find a husband."

A husband? She was quite pretty and had probably attracted a lot of attention. She needed someone right for her, like me. She wouldn't want to do much with me. I'd have to go straight to her grandmother myself.

**Samantha POV**

After my "enlightening" conversation with Nellie, we went inside and kept ourselves busy for quite a while. She would not stop teasing me about Eddie. Now that I knew who he was, it wasn't like I liked him any more. He had been responsible for ruining my birthday party and doing several other countless things. _He was rather attractive though and kind and funny... _I snapped myself out of my thoughts. "You know, he might have changed Samantha" Nellie said from across the room. She always seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Who knows? Let's go find Grandmary to keep her from finding any more possible people for met to marry" I said rolling my eyes.

As I went with Nellie downstairs, I saw Grandmary talking to- Eddie Ryland! Just as he was leaving, he shot me a wink. I tried to put an indignant look on my face but I felt myself blushing.

"What did Eddie want, Grandmary?" I asked nervously.

She turned around with a twinkle in her eye, "He will be escorting you to the dance you are going to Friday"

**What did you think? Sorry if the three different pov's were kind of confusing... Next chapter will focus only on Samantha and Eddie and what happens at the dance. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can, sometime this week. Thanks again for reading.(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own American Girl or any of their characters.**

Chapter 3: Jealousy

**Samantha POV**

The dance arrived too quickly. As I smoothed out my dress in the mirror and turned around admiring my soft red dress, Nellie stuck up behind me. "Samantha, try to spend time with Eddie and at least be civil."

"What makes you think I wouldn't be perfectly civil? Also, he _is_just my escort. I should dance with several different men- keep my marriage prospects open." I said, still staring at my reflection.

"Since when you are interested in a husband? This wouldn't be just to toy with his affections, would it?"

I bit my lower lip nervously. Sometimes Nellie knew me _too_ well. As I heard a knock at the door, I escaped, avoiding any more questions.

**Eddie POV**

I stood at the door nervously. Wait, since when did I get nervous around a girl? After all, it was just Samantha, the girl I had grown up next to. I blamed the dress. She was in a stunning red dress and I stared openly. "Stare much?" she asked with a smirk.

"Samantha!", her grandmother scolded.

I quickly recovered from my speechlessness and escorted her to the carriage. Along the way, we talked among ourselves about what we had been up to. She was pretty amusing.

Soon, we arrived at the dance. When we entered the ballroom, the floor was surrounded with couples dancing. I expected her to ask me to dance. Instead, she turned to another gentleman and asked him. I felt..._**jealous. **_Samantha must have seen my face, for she replied, barely hiding her smile, "You **are** just my escort." Hmm...that's how she was going to be- a challenge. Well, two can play at this game, I thought, already turning to find a single woman in the room.

**Samantha POV**

As I danced in the arms of a gentleman I had manage dot find to dance with, he chattered away. I was only sort of paying attention, though. It didn't exactly help that he kept stepping on my toes, not even noticing he was doing so. Also, my attention was on Eddie. He had danced quite a few dances with that girl who seemed to be enjoying it to much. AS the song ended, I saw Eddie head towards the refreshments and I snuck up behind the girl he had been dancing with.

"Hi. I'm Samantha! Isn't Eddie just wonderful? he came with me here. He promised me the last dance, too. Said I was the one... We might even get engaged soon."True, I was over exaggerating, but this girl was getting on my nerves.

The girl looked confused, then upset. She started to say something, then looking over my shoulder, walked away.

I was feeling pretty happy, until a voice from behind me said, "Well, if you wanted to dance that much, you should of just asked me. I guess we are soon to be married, huh; jealous much?" he said, saying it the way I had made my remark about his staring earlier.

**Hi, everybody! I know I said I would post this last week and I am **_**so **_**sorry I didn't. Things got really busy with finals and other things I had happening. I'll post the next chapter sometime this weekend or sometime earlier, for sure. These things just take time to write...I have a few more chapters to go, until the story is finished and I start a new project. What type of story do **_**you **_**think I should write next?:**

**39 Clues**

**House of Anubis**

** other ideas?**

**Let me know! Thanks again for reading :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Girl or any of their characters.**

Chapter 4: Dancing

**Eddie POV**

She hadn't even heard me sneak up behind her. Now, as I watched her flush prettily, I took her into my arms and started to lead her around the room.

"What are you doing?" she said trying to sound indignant, but failing when her voice faltered.

"Why, leading my soon-to be wife around the room." I jokingly replied

"Not funny." she said glaring at me, continuing on, "That girl seemed like she was bothering you. Besides, I was just helping you out."

Sure she was, I mused. _She_ didn't even look sure of herself, quite confused, actually. Maybe she did, sort of, have feelings for me. All of a sudden, the music took a softer note, and I pulled her closer to me. She fit with my body perfectly, almost as if we were...meant for each other. As I pulled her even closer, I found myself thinking of a moment from a while ago, when I had first laid my eyes on her.

**Flashback POV**

"Why do I have to come meet the new neighbor?" I whined to my mother. We were going next door to meet her and deliver "our welcome", at least according to my mom. I was already impatient; we must have knocked _hours _ago.

Then, I saw her; a girl around my age was climbing up the tree they had somewhat hidden from view. I had never seen anything like it. She was kind of pretty, too. All of a sudden I heard her Grandmother shouting at her to come down. My mom had noticed the girl by now and was wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Now, those are the types of girls you should not hang out with."

Being the good little boy I was, I obeyed my mother. When the girl came to the door with her Grandmother, I simply stuck out my tongue at her and ran away. Little did I know that that would begin our rivalry.

**Samantha POV**

As I listened to the gentle lull of the music, I looked up from my very comfortable spot in Eddie's arms. He looked lost in thought. I felt so... right in Eddie's arms. As the song changed, Eddie's attention again focused in on me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing, this just is...nice. I could ask you the same thing about whatever you were thinking about, though."

Now it was his turn to look uncomfortable and redden. His uncomfortable smile soon turned into an arrogant one as he told me "I was just thinking of the first time I saw you and I wanted to this to you, but much more innocently."

I was confused. "Wha-?" I was quickly cut off my him gently kissing me. It felt so good and I deepened the kiss. Eddie pulled away.

"Well, I guess you do like me, then." he said to me with another overconfident smile on his face.

I was sort of dazed, and couldn't help admit, "Er... maybe a little."

As he leaned in for another kiss, I thought back to when I had left town a few years ago and Eddie had said bye to me...

**Flashback POV**

I was leaving town with my adopted sister Nellie and also _so _excited. I mean, I was going to have so much fun! I would miss Grandmary but I wouldn't have to deal with _Eddie_ anymore.

Just then, he himself wandered out into her yard, startling me.

"What do you want, Eddie?"

"I just was wondering if you were really moving?"

"Yes, why do you want to know?" Samantha snapped, before she realized he was actually being nice.

"Just glad we're finally able to get rid of you." Eddie said sticking his tongue out at her.

As he started to run away, Samantha chased after him, "Stop!"

She gained on him.

Then, they both fell down with a bang as Samantha slipped on her stockings pulling Eddie down along with her. As she lay on the ground with Eddie on top of her, he stared at her with a desperate look in his eyes and brushed his lips on her. He tasted like- peppermint; although Samantha couldn't notice until later. She was too shocked.

**Hi everyone! I have not updated in forever. Things got really busy...I think I'm coming to the end of my story soon. If everything goes well, I can hopefully post chapter 5 this week and chapter 6 sometime next week. Then, on Valentine's Day3, I will post the final chapter and an epilogue to the story. I think I'm going to start on another Fanfiction. Maybe, like another topic or I was thinking of a Stirling/ Kit one... I'm not sure yet. I also really want to thank LilacMayn, Flower Hime, and GeminiNightOwl1992 for their reviews. They really help and inspire me to keep writing the story. Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story. The next chapter should be up soon :**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Girl or any of their characters. **

Chapter 5: The Next Day

**Samantha POV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling super giddy, although I couldn't remember why. Then, it hit me.I remembered the feel of Eddie's soft lips against mine and sighed involuntarily. I guess I really did like him.I mean, he wasn't the same annoying boy he used to be.

"He was certainly a whole lot nicer and funnier and..." I thought as my head rambled away.

I went to get ready for the day with a smile on my face.

**Eddie POV**

As I walked to my job, I couldn't help smiling. I had gotten the girl.

Now, I just hoped she liked me back. She had certainly seemed to last night, when I had kissed her. Before, when she had gotten jealous over the girl I danced with before her, I had decided to take a risk by kissing her. She was actually pretty cute when she was jealous...

**Nellie POV**

As Samantha and I walked to the shop, Samantha seemed unnaturally happy. I was wondering what the cause of her happiness was. That is, at least, until we saw Eddie.

She smiled at him with adoring affection.

And then I saw Eddie smile back at her with the same adoring affection...and knew she was gone.

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I have updated. This chapter is kind of just a filler chapter that I felt was necessary to write. Eddie and Samantha aren't in love or anything... yet :) There's one more chapter to the story and then I have an epilogue already written. Since this chapter is like super short, the other, much longer chapter is posted right now. The next chapter takes place a few months later. Thanks to everyone for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Girl or any of their characters. **

**Chapter 6: A Few Months Later**

**Samantha POV**

As I got ready for my date with Eddie, I couldn't help but wonder what he had planned. He had said he had a surprise for me and I was really excited for it.

I hadn't told him yet, but I think I loved him. He just made me laugh, was there for me when I had to cry, and had even taken care of me when I was sick.

Who knew the man I would love would be Eddie Ryland? I didn't know if he loved me, though. He hadn't mentioned marriage or got serious yet. Nellie said he was just being a gentlemen, but I just wasn't sure. I smoothed out my dress and headed downstairs.

**Eddie POV**

Tonight I was finally going to propose to Samantha. I really loved her. I think she loved me too; at least, I could only hope she did.

As I pulled out the ring I had got for Samantha, I practiced asking her.

"Hi, so you know how we were..."

"I was wondering if you would..?

Nothing seemed right to me. I knew, though, when the time came, I would be able to find just the right words.

**Samantha POV**

Eddie seemed especially quiet tonight, so I was left to fill the silence. I tried interrogating him to try to find a reason behind his silence, but he wouldn't tell me what had him so bothered. Eventually, I just gave up on him.

Then, we arrived at the pier. I was about to get out, but Eddie put out his hand to stop me. He had managed to walk all the way around the car.

"Wait," he said nervously. He put a scarf around my eyes and guided me down.

"Where are we going?" I wondering aloud, only to get no response.

A few minutes later, my blindfold was pulled off. Eddie was on his knees surrounded by rose petals holding the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

Before he could even say anything, I cried out "Yes!" and hugged him with all my heart.

**Just one more chapter to go- the epilogue. It is posted right now! I'm sorry for not posting sooner...Thank you so much to everyone for reading-only one more chapter!**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Girl or any of their characters. **Epilogue: A Few Years Later

**Samantha POV**

As I laughed at Eddie's remark, I let out a contented sigh. I was so happy and I had a wonderful man by my side. As I heard Amber and Jason giggling, I went to check on them.

"Look what Jason did, Mama!" Amber said, trying not to laugh. The two of them, twins, were playing in a mud puddle. Although, most of the mud was now on them instead. I scooped them up in my arms and headed toward the house.

As I took them inside to clean them up, I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I had decided not to climb that tree three years ago. All of this might have never happened to me: I wouldn't be happily married with two kids and another one on the way. I was amazed at how my life had turned out.

As I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and a kiss land on my cheek, I looked at Eddie.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just a wonderful twist of fate." I replied.

**Hi! This is the last part of the story. I had a lot of fun writing it and I felt it really helped my writing grow. I hope to start a new story eventually. I just wanted to give a final thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, the people who kept me writing and seeing the story to the very end.**


End file.
